


I'll Be The Light To Guide You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventurers wanted<br/>Must have no commitments for the next three weeks.<br/>Call the number below if interested.</p><p>Five lost souls. One summer like no other.<br/>When Liam, Zayn, Niall, Louis and Harry each called a phone number to sign up for an adventure, they could not have anticipated the journey ahead, which would take them far from home and push them to rediscover themselves - and each other. </p><p>And maybe, really, all they truly need is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be The Light To Guide You

Despite its simplicity – or maybe because of it – the piece of paper tacked to the corner of the notice board seemed to draw Liam’s eye more than any of the brightly coloured flyers crammed across its surface. He read it carefully. It seemed to say – nothing. He had absolutely no idea what was meant by “adventurers”. But there were two long months stretching ahead of him before he started his second year of uni and he’d never really had an adventure.  
Without really thinking about what he was doing, Liam pulled the piece of paper from the wall and, folding it carefully, put it in his pocket.

*****

Niall hefted his guitar from his right hand to his left, still unused to lugging it around every day. He passed by the music notice board and saw that, despite the year drawing to a close, one sheet of paper was still pinned neatly in the corner. He pulled it down, intending to drop it in the bin, when the words in bold type at the top caught his eye. Adventurers? It sounded interesting. He figured no one would miss the notice and pushed it into the pocket in the front of his hoodie. Shifting his guitar between hands again, he headed off towards his dorm, whistling to himself.

*****

University wasn’t really something Louis got excited about after two years, but right now he was feeling almost ridiculously enthusiastic driving on to campus. Of course, this was probably mostly due to the curly-haired boy sitting next to him. Harry couldn’t stop grinning as they pulled up to the administration block, and Louis knew from nearly eighteen years of experience that Harry’s smiles were extremely infectious.  
While Harry filled out forms, Louis examined the notice board. He needed to entertain Harry somehow for the three months until uni started again, and there was usually some sort of activity being advertised around campus. A nearly blank sheet of white paper finally caught his eye. Perfect.  
“Hey, Hazza?”  
Harry looked up. “Yeah?”  
“How would you like,” Louis grinned wildly, “To go on an adventure?”

*****

A dark-haired young man sat alone on a park bench, a large Art diary balanced on his lap. He held a graphite stick in his hand, etching a swirling design into the paper. A crease appeared between his brows and he put the diary down next to him, walking across the path to a notice board and tearing one of the multiple flyers from its felt back. He crossed back to his book, and was just about to use the flyer to smudge his drawing when the words on the front caught his eye.  
Instead, he pressed the paper flat inside his Art diary, flipped the book itself shut, and started walking briskly in the direction of a small internet café nearby. A name was written neatly on the cardboard back cover of the book.  
The boy was called Zayn Malik.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, good or bad, would be extremely appreciated!


End file.
